chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chawosaurian reaction to the Impeachment of Donald Trump
On Wednesday, December 18, 2019, U.S. President Donald Trump was impeached by the United States House of Representatives based on two articles of impeachment, first article, abuse of power (230-197) and the second was contempt of Congress (229-198). Donald Trump is the third U.S. President after Bill Clinton 21 years ago to have been impeached. Trump is also the first Republican President to have been impeached, permanently demolishing the Republican Party's clean record of non-impeached presidents. Before Trump, the Democratic Party had the discomfort of being the only political party in the United States with a record of impeached presidents, Andrew Johnson in 1868 and Bill Clinton in 1998. President Donald Trump was impeached for attempting to solicit foreign interference in the 2020 U.S. Presidential Election, Trump attempted this scheme because he feared that his high-up Democratic opponent, Joe Biden, might be tough to beat because of Biden's experience of being the Vice President of the United States under President Barack Obama which might make Independent and Suburban voters want to return to normalcy and his bipartisan approach on American politics that might help Biden win over Independent and Suburban voters, these two groups are known to being moderate like Biden and they see Trump as being too extreme for the Presidency, which Trump feared this factor could help Biden electorally. An anxious, desperate Trump was tasked by Congress to hand over $391 Million in American Taxpayer money to help Ukraine fight off Russian aggression but Trump wanted to use the aid as a bribe to get Ukraine to go after Joe Biden to weaken his chances of unseating Trump. Ukrainian President Volodymyr Zelensky, a newly elected President of Ukraine, felt the pressure that if he does not comply with Trump's demands to announce publicly that his government is investigating Joe Biden's son, Hunter, over his position at Burisma (a Ukrainian gas company) even if he did not have to conduct it himself, Zelensky would not receive the $391 Million in military aid for them to use against Russia. So Zelensky agreed. Before Zelensky would ever get to announce the "investigation" in exchange for the aid, a whistleblower started leaking to the press, indicating to the media that Trump is doing something "suspicious" with a foreign leader, referred to by the media as "a promise", Trump realized that he's getting caught, the White House unexpectedly handed the aid over to Ukraine before Zelensky could ever announce an investigation. Zelensky now has the aid but decided to distance himself from America because this new scandal will blow up some political fireworks in American madia and politics, especially from the political dissenters against Trump. The scandal was so bad for Trump that the House of Representatives launched an impeachment inquiry, which resulted in Trump getting impeached with the help from solid evidence and witnesses against Trump, as well as relying from help from the Constitutional interpretation of this impeachment process on rather it is constitutional or not, most scholars say yes, thereby legitimizing the impeachment inquiry and impeachment itself. With Trump impeached, the Democrats have risked an electoral backlash in the 2020 U.S. elections, while the Republicans, on the other hand, risked having their legacies tarnished by their own anti-impeachment votes to protect Trump despite his disregard for constitutional limits on his presidency and the independence of American representative democracy. The Impeachment of Donald Trump was widely considered a decisive victory for the Anti-Trump movement because of the impact it will have on Trump's presidential legacy and the electoral impact that may happen in 2020 in a worse-case scenario for the Republican Party. The impact of the Impeachment of Donald Trump on Chawosauria is pretty indirect but political, the outgoing Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX was the first Prime Minister since Shang Jong Parker to witness the Impeachment of an American President. Shang Jong Parker became Supreme Leader on January 1, 2020, and he called the Democrats' move to impeach Trump "a grave mistake". Before Impeachment, only 21% of Chawosaurians favor Trump for reelection, but after impeachment, 73% of Chawosaurians now favor Trump for reelection over the Democratic Party unseating Trump, which it's now sitting at 18%. Trump was acquitted by the U.S. Senate with one Republican (Mitt Romney) voting to convict Trump, a rarety in American Politics that a Senator votes to convict a President from his/her own party. Impeachment in the United States The United States House of Representatives has the absolute power to impeach the President of the United States. Impeachment does not mean removal from office, Impeachment is when the lower chamber of a legislature brings charges against the executive branch known as articles of impeachment, which are a list of accusations that the lower house believes the executive is guilty of and then the lower chamber votes to send the upper house these articles, this is called impeachment, being impeached means the executive is being accused by the lower chamber of a legislature of a crime or any wrongdoing that violates the Constitution. Once the upper house takes up these articles, the members of that upper house becomes the jury and the entire chamber itself becomes a Courtroom that tries the accusations (articles of impeachment) and once the jury has reached a verdict, they vote to either convict or acquit, if convicted, it does mean removal from office. The acquittal means exoneration (being declared innocent). This is how impeachment works in the United States, the House of Representatives opens up an impeachment inquiry to determine rather or not the President of the United States committed the following: Bribery, Treason, or any other High Crime or Misdemeanor. If the House of Representatives gathers enough evidence by writing articles of impeachment (a list of accusations against the President), then the House Judiciary Committee must approve these articles before being put forward to a full House vote. If even one article is passed, it goes to a full vote, but if all, some or most articles were passed by the Judiciary Committee, they go to a full vote and if even one article but other articles were voted down, then the President is hereby impeached. The articles of impeachment then go to the Senate, the Senate becomes a courtroom, the Chief Justice of the United States Supreme Court presides the process and the Senators become the jurors. It takes a supermajority to convict a President, the number of Senators required to remove a President based on these articles is 67 out of all 100 Senators. If the articles come short of 67, then the President is acquitted and that President will have the luxury to finish his or her term. Acquittal means being declared innocent from any accusation or charge. The aftermath of Impeachment is depressing for all parties, the party that conducted impeachment faces an electoral backlash, the president's party suffers from historical scrutiny especially depending on the reason for impeachment, and the public gets stressed out. The president (Bill Clinton and Donald Trump) experience a rise in their popularity, indicating an incoming or warning that there could be an incoming electoral reckoning for the party that presides the impeachment, and on the other hand, impeachment has the sole power to embarrass the president and the president's party. Impacts of American Impeachments on Chawosauria Chawosaurian Americans feel the pain of impeachment more than their non-American counterparts in the Chawosaurian World. Shang Jong Parker watched Bill Clinton getting impeached and he ignored it despite thinking this is serious for the American faction of the Chawosaurian World. Shang Jong Parker went to Washington DC on January 4, 1999, to declare "a state of unity" among Chawosaurian Americans who supported and opposed impeaching Clinton. 20-years later, President Donald Trump has been impeached and Chawosauria saw a big impact than the Clinton impeachment. While Boleslaus has very little time in office left, it is uncertain who will call a state of unity among Chawosaurian Americans. Boleslaus and MacCarthy, Chawosauria's incoming Prime Minister, are negotiating on who will call for state of unity. It is likely that Boleslaus would have to do the state of unity speech on December 26, 2019, just 5 days before he leaves office. A State of Unity Prime Minister Jonathan Boleslaus done a speech from the prime ministerial office calling for a state of unity on December 23, 2019, three days after his father died and was preparing for funeral proceedings. Impeachment of Donald Trump The Impeachment of Donald Trump was very partisan, the Impeachment succeeded because the Democratic Party had a big majority (232-198-6). In the vote, the vast majority of Democrats in the House voted to impeach the President: 230 in favor of impeachment (229 Democrats and 1 Independent) to 197 opposed impeachment (195 Republicans and 2 Democrats). The Independent, Justin Amash, was previously a Republican, and he turned on his party to support Impeachment before the Ukraine scandal even happened, Amash left the GOP on July 4, 2019. Two Democrats, Jeff Van Drew, and Colin Peterson, voted against two articles of impeachment. Van Drew was already on his way to switch from the Democratic Party to the Republican Party out of concern that even if he'd voted against impeachment, he could still lose reelection because he's a member of the party that is known to have impeached the President, so Jeff Van Drew withdrew from the Democratic Party and joined the GOP. Peterson remained a Democrat. Tulsi Gabbard voted "present" to avoid alienating her Democratic Party while allegedly avoiding alienating Putin. Gabbard, running for the Democratic Party nomination for President, could face pushback by the party over her impeachment votes. Acquittal Due to partisan loyalty, which has become clear that has been corrupted by love of power, the Republicans in the Senate voted to acquit Trump with one Republican, Mitt Romney, voted to convict. All 47 Democrats fell in line to convict with some surprises, even the Conservative Democratic Senator from West Virginia Joe Manchin voted to convict Trump, one of the rarest times Manchin voted against Trump as did on healthcare, taxes, and then impeachment. Reaction from Chawosaurian Politicians The Capitalist Parties are relieved that the U.S. Congress impeached Trump after the 2019 Chawosaurian elections. Chester Lucas Webster, Thomas Warren Magnuson Webster, Sydney Lucas Webster, Timothy Lucas Webster, and Juneau Lucas Webster, all Chawosaurian politicians, Vietnam War veterans (except Juneau), and all sons of Garfield Lucas Webster II and Eleanora McClellan, supported Impeachment due to being raised as Democrats in their youth by their die-hard Democratic parents. After acquittal, the 25th Chawopolis Palace responded in anger from both sides. Conservatives, who have no presence in the Palace, were split. Charles Muskie opposed impeachment but supported acquitting Trump, and was widely criticized for his position on this issue. Inspiration The Impeachment of Donald Trump has inspired the present impeachment proceedings against the sitting Prime Minister Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III that is now going on. Lessons were learned from what happened in the United States with Donald Trump, but they also learned from what happened in Brazil back in 2016 when President Dilma Rousseff was impeached and removed from office, and what happened in South Korea in 2017 when President Park Geun-hye was impeached and removed from office-plus she was actually arrested. Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:History of the United States